Poofzilla one shot
by SPChip
Summary: Timmy resents wishing up his baby god brother, but soon he realizes that his life could be a whole lot worse.


**Fanfiction One-Shot ****IC**

**Category: Fairly Odd Parents**

**Word Count: 2000 Min**

**Characters you must include: Timmy, Poof, Wanda and Cosmo**

**Time Period: 6****th**** period to 6****th**** period**

**Keep vote count on Bios w/ Reivers's Penname**

**Deadline for voting: March 14**

Poofzilla

The door creaked complaints as I stomped into the house, the pudding from lunch still dripping from my rosy pink hat. I growled as I plodded past my parents in the kitchen planning their most recent trip to the Cake n' Bacon, of course I'm not invited as usual but that really didn't matter to me at the moment. My main goal was to bite the heads off of my supposed Fairy Godparents who never came to my rescue ever since they had birthed that spawn of Satan that they named Poof. Because of this, I had two swirlies, got my lunch dumped on me, and one very painful flagpole wedgie. My feet pounded up the stairs in rhythm with my heartbeat and with a final thud, I slammed the door open.

The room was completely empty. With this I took the liberty to collapse onto my bed, throwing my forever stained hat onto the night stand next to the sparkling fishbowl. I had recently taken extra care in cleaning it to try and get them to spare some extra attention for me. Instead they decided to focus all their attention on Poof, leaving me to get bullied at school. I secretly rued the day I wished for that baby. I wish that it could be whisked away so it wouldn't be my problem anymore. I heard a magical sound as Cosmo and Wanda appeared in the room looking more frazzled than ever but, at the moment, I didn't care.

"Where were you?" I yelled. "Do you have any idea how today went without you?"

Wanda pulled out her false sympathy. "I'm sorry sport but we were looking for Poof."

"Yeah, we looked everywhere. We even cleaned out my brain! See!" Cosmo blurted out, unscrewing the top of his head to show me. It was completely empty except for a speck that I assumed was his brain. I wasn't really sure though because it looked like a grain of dust. "You know how Poof likes to mess with your head."

I rolled my eyes as I remembered the soccer fiasco when Cosmo and Wanda tried to retrieve Poof from inside my head. "Yeah… Well anyway I'm gonna go looking for him."

Wanda didn't stop her searching, but automatically poofed me up a new hat to replace my old one. I left my room and went outside to go look for him.

After a while of searching I found the little guy bouncing, true to his shape towards DimmaDoug's Destruction plant. Where only the most hazardous materials go to be destroyed, including the new atomic waste compactor added last week, and poof was heading right for it! I booked it inside the plant. The compactors were whirring and pounding all around me. Dodging them was a hassle, but all for nothing as Poof plunged into the oozing concoction inside the atomic waste compactor. Instantly he began crying, causing all of the machines to come to life. They roared with the fury of their tiny master and began to chase after me. My brain began moving at the speed of light I picked up the nearest pair of tongs, grabbed Poof, and bolted out the two metal doors into the stormy outdoors where a newborn tornado was sucking up humans and cars. These once very stable items spun out of control into the vortex. It took all my strength just to stay on the ground. In a panic, I shouted, "I wish the storm was gone!" Wishing however was not enough this time since Cosmo and Wanda were not in ear reach. Instead I received a sharp pain in the butt as the world's most vicious dog, complete with shark teeth sunk his massive jaw into my flesh in an effort to stay earthbound. This however was not a brilliant idea as I let go of my only tether to the earth and was brought into the swirling disaster.

After a while the winds had calmed down and the tornado let go. I looked down at the sleeping baby in my arms. It's kinda cute when its sleeping I thought just before I smashed through the window of my bedroom. Bleeding cuts covered me but I silently thanked Poof for dropping me off at my house after destroying Dimmsdale. I looked up from the place I laid to see Cosmo and Wanda clutching their child like a drifter who got thrown a lifeline from a passing ship. This is the last thing I saw before everything got dark.

I opened my eyes to see I had returned to my bed and the sun was high in the sky. I turned away from the burning light only to find that it was reflected on the other side by broken shards of glass. Among the shards was a gigantic round pile of something that took up half the room floor to ceiling. Rubbing my eyes I saw that it was Poof. He had grown to monumental size, and by the looks of it he was growing more by the minute. The little guy giggled like this was some sort of game that I set up. Then, I realized, this is the stuff of dreams. I'm probably just dreaming. I wanted to just return to bed but instead I gave myself a pinch. The image of the gargantuan Poof did not waver. I wasn't dreaming. This time He had grown ten extra inches, lifting the ceiling up way past where it was designed to be. If I didn't evacuate, I would be crushed by his tremendous girth. My best chance was to escape out the bedroom window where I had entered very unexpectedly last night. Opening the window I tried to shimmy out of the tiny space that I could manage. From there, I unceremoniously rolled off the roof, slick from a nightly rain, and into the hedges. Pulling twigs out of my hair, I glanced up to see that not only has Poof grown once again; he had now developed the power to breathe fire, setting the Dinkleberg's house ablaze. My first thought was to find Cosmo and Wanda, but then I realized how impossible that would be since there was supposed to be a Fairy meeting in Fairy World due to another idiot making another rule in the book. I would have to handle this until they came back at night. With giant strides, Poof bounced away; unaware of the mess he was about to cause. I felt two very prissy pair of eyes glare at me as the Dinklebergs stared into the back of my head. The burning sensation was so intense that I just had to leave as soon as possible. Gathering up as much courage I could muster, I set off in pursuit of the bouncing ball of death.

In the city, it was packed with innocent bystanders all getting ready for spring break. Even the mayor was giving a speech on spring break. With all these people gathered around, the casualties would be enormous. I entered the nearest building and got in the elevator.

The music was annoying but oddly soothing. It would have been nice if it didn't seem to go on forever. The music thankfully ended with a cheery ding as if to say, get out you're heavy. On the roof of the building, I could see everything, except Poof. The noise of his bouncing was as loud as if he was right next to me, but I couldn't see him anywhere. Then it hit me. Since he was steadily getting powers by the minute, He might have turned invisible as well. I looked up at the Dimmsdale clock tower in a hurry. 1pm, they said they would be back at 3. I still had a long way to go. I looked down off of the buildings edge to see Cars being smashed by Poof's invisible body. People ran and screamed, running much like a chicken with its head cut off. Behind me I heard a grating noise. "What are you doing here twerp." I turned in horror to find the flaming haired scourge of my soul, Vicky looming over me. "I've been looking all over for you. Your parents wanted me to torture- I mean, watch you. Now come along. You have an entire house to clean."

I screamed as she grabbed ahold of my ear and began dragging me away from the monster I had inadvertently created. "Nooooooooooooooo!" I shouted, trying to kick out of the death grip. Vicky laughed with utter joy at the sight of me squirming in agony. Without thinking, I did what I always wanted to do to her, I bit her. I didn't understand just how sharp my buck teeth were until I saw the mark on her arm. She let go just long enough for me to dive off of the building and into the waiting arms of the nearest restaurant banister. It hurt like a son of a gun, but at least I was away from her. With the fury of 5000 men who just got their football game turned off, Vicky leapt with superhuman babysitter strength onto the nearest telephone wire. That was my cue to run faster than I have ever before. I untangled myself from the banister, making sure that Vicky was still perched where she stood. I followed the path of destruction that was my home town.

The people had evacuated the streets and were now crowding the rooftops, viewing the smoke rising in the air. Their livelihoods have been destroyed. I would have to fix all of this later. Looking up, I had reached the end of the destruction; however Poof's trail was nowhere to be found. All that was left was a piece of his footie pajamas. That's when I looked up. Poof was no longer a baby, but a full blown monster movie. He was now very visible, breathing fire through his gaping mouth and holding what looked to be a girl in his open lizard claw.

I said my prayers as I started to climb up the disarray of the bricks. Inch by inch I said a prayer to every deity that I could come up with, begging them to let me live through this. "I don't want to die before I'm able to shave!" I quietly exclaimed as I nearly lost a hold of my grip and plummeted 12 stories onto the unforgiving concrete. When I reached the top I got a good look at the girl. It was Tootie.

"Timmy! You came to rescue me! Why didn't you use the elevator?" She questioned.

Why didn't I think of that before? I shrugged; it was just me against the creature. I imagined it was Trixie instead in the monster's claw and sprung into action. I jumped onto the monsters back, punching and kicking like I do as Cleft the Boy Chin wonder. Unfortunately, I am not that strong in real life and all I managed to do was dent one of Poof's scales. "Aw crud." I said as Poof, with a gigantic roar slammed me into the brick wall.

Then, with a sound of a horn, two mysterious strangers clothed in gladiator armor and riding horses came down to smite the beast. With one swipe of their star like swords, they smote the creature and turned it back into the innocent Poof I knew. Tootie fell out of the creatures hand and onto the roof. I sort of felt bad for her. I in good sport went to help her up. With a great cry of "Timmy!" She clung onto me, wielding scissors as she snipped off a piece of my hair. "This will go good in my Timmy scrap book."

I sighed. "I wish everything was back to normal. The world reversed, and I found myself back in my bedroom with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof staring at me. "What?" I said.

"Aren't you going to make another crazy wish?" Cosmo said. "How about some cheese pants. Those are my favorite!"

"No thanks, I'm all wished out for today." I said

Outside the door I heard knocking. "We're going to the Cake n' Bacon, you want to come?" My mom said from outside. I smiled. Finally I get noticed around here.


End file.
